Surpreendidos
by DoraRussel
Summary: Hermione acha que o seu Valentine's Day será exatamente igual aos outros, porém Severus a surpreende. Ele também não esperava nada especial para esse dia, mas a jovem lhe faz uma agradável surpresa.
1. Chapter 1

**Escrito para o Projeto Verdades Universais 2.0 [Valentine's Day], do 6V**

* * *

**Surpreendida****.**

* * *

Era Valentine's Day, mas ao contrário de todos os casais do mundo, Hermione não estava esperando por nenhum presente ou comemoração. Já estava com Severus há anos, e se acostumara com o jeito turrão do esposo. Sabia que provavelmente ele chegaria cansado de Hogwarts, irritado com as crianças de gryffindor, e orgulhoso por algum aluno de slytherin ter surpreendido em alguma coisa. Só de pensar nisso, um singelo sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

Hermione preparou sua banheira com essências relaxantes e aroma de canela, entrando logo em seguida. Com um floreio de sua varinha, uma melodia calma começou a tocar, deixando que sua mente vagasse por pensamentos aleatórios. Lembrou-se do primeiro Valentine's Day dos dois: havia sido uma tragédia, pois enquanto Severus tentava agradá-la da forma errada, ela ainda não era compreensiva ao ponto de perceber que seu companheiro não tinha _tato_ para essas coisas.

Eles haviam brigado nesse dia – ou melhor, Hermione havia discutido sozinha –, e uma semana depois, Severus havia aparecido em seu apartamento, com um buquê de variadas flores. Com um sorriso maroto, Hermione se lembrou da reconciliação e de como Severus continuara a falhar na tentativa de ser mais presente nessa data nos anos que se seguiram.

Hermione estava tão intertida em seus pensamentos, que sequer percebeu que era observada da porta do banheiro. Severus bem que tentou vencer sua curiosidade, mas anos de espião duplo fizeram-no invadir os pensamentos da esposa, percebendo o rumo que os pensamentos dela tomavam. Com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto sempre tão sério, Severus saiu de sua posição de observador e desceu as escadas, em direção à cozinha.

Ainda na banheira, Hermione checou às horas e estranhou que Severus ainda não estivesse em casa. Os anos de Guerra instantaneamente vieram à sua mente, mas controlando sua ansiedade, firmou o pensamento de que só deveria ter acontecido um imprevisto em Hogwarts. Já não mais relaxada, Hermione saiu da banheira e se enfiou em um robe vermelho e felpudo, sentindo seu corpo se aquecer em seguida.

Dirigiu-se ao seu quarto à procura de seu pijama, quando ouviu um barulho estranho vindo do andar de baixo. Imediatamente, Hermione pegou sua varinha e apertou o nó do robe, descendo cuidadosamente as escadas, preparando um feitiço em sua mente para se proteger do que quer que estivesse lá embaixo.

Com o coração acelerado, ela entrou de supetão na cozinha, encontrando Severus arrumando a mesa de madeira com uma das toalhas de mesa que eram usadas somente em ocasiões especiais. Sem entender o que acontecia ali, ela olhou para o esposo, buscando alguma explicação para aquilo. Severus rodeou a mesa e puxou seu corpo para perto do dele, saboreando de seus lábios logo em seguida.

– Severus, o que estamos comemorando? – perguntou Hermione ao final do beijo. Seu coração parecia saber a resposta, mas era quase inacreditável que fosse o que ela estava pensando.

– Eu sei o quanto uma mulher sente falta de romantismo, Hermione, e por mais que eu não seja um _Shakespeariano _genuíno, posso preparar um jantar romântico para a minha bela esposa. – e dizendo isso voltou ao fogão, onde algumas panelas moviam-se por meio de magia.

Hermione estava boquiaberta. Não que Severus fosse um homem das cavernas – longe disso! –, mas jamais esperaria isso dele. Seu coração estava acelerado, e por mais que não quisesse admitir, seus olhos tinham marejado com a declaração dele, mas antes que pudesse começar a agradecer, Severus disse:

– O jantar ainda vai demorar uns quinze minutos para ficar pronto, pode se arrumar enquanto isso. – e ele voltou a encarar Hermione – Se bem que eu prefiro você assim... – e sorriu daquela forma maliciosamente única, fazendo com que Hermione enviasse um beijo para ele.

Decidida, Hermione deu as costas e subiu as escadas, visando ficar incrível para o seu esposo.

Dez minutos depois, Hermione descia as escadas com um vestido branco, frente única, que deixava suas costas à mostra. O corte vinha até um pouco acima dos seus joelhos, mostrando assim suas longas pernas. Seu cabelo estava solto e devidamente domado, mas seu sorriso foi o que mais chamou atenção de Severus. Ela parecia tão feliz como quando ele a beijara pela primeira vez.

Enquanto jantavam o carneiro assado que Severus preparava, Hermione lançava olhares sedutores ao marido. E quando a garrafa de vinho tinto foi aberta, Hermione bebeu daquele líquido escarlate da forma mais sugestiva que ela pôde.

– Você não deveria brincar comigo, Hermione... – Severus avisou, enquanto colocava a louça na pia e realizava um feitiço para cuidar daquela bagunça.

Ignorando o aviso, Hermione foi até a sala de estar e ligou o rádio _muggle_ que eles tinham em casa. Colocou uma música que ela adorava para tocar, enquanto convidava Severus a se sentar em uma das poltronas da sala.

– Eu adorei o jantar, Severus. – Hermione sussurrou no ouvido de seu esposo, sentindo a tensão dos ombros dele começar a relaxar – Você ter me feito essa surpresa foi realmente lindo. – beijou de leve a pequena parte exposta do pescoço de Severus. – E agora é a sua vez de ganhar o seu presente. – e então buscou os lábios finos que ela tanto amava.

A partir desse ano, Severus descobriu que era muito mais proveitoso planejar algo para todos os Valentine's Day do que deixar essa data passar em branco. A cada ano uma nova surpresa, que reacendia a chama do amor deles sempre com mais facilidade do que antes.

* * *

Chegou até aqui? Por que você não comenta? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Escrito para o Projeto Verdades Universais 2.0 [Valentine's Day], do 6V**

* * *

**Surpreendido****.**

******Obs.: esse conto não tem nenhuma ligação com o primeiro, a não ser o Valentine's Day**

* * *

Severus estava absolutamente concentrado em finalizar a poção Wolfsbane, sabendo que logo a lua cheia chegaria, e que Lupin estaria na ansiosa espera por aquele líquido precioso. Não percebeu movimentos na entrada do porão onde seu laboratório funcionava, muito menos previu o toque de Hermione em suas costas, enquanto ele tampava o béquer e selava com um feitiço de proteção. Por um instante, os anos de Guerra deixaram seus músculos tensos, mas logo sentiu o cheiro que se desprendia dos cabelos de sua esposa, e relaxou ao som daquela voz aveludada:

– Boa noite. – a respiração de Hermione acariciou a pele exposta do pescoço de Severus, que continuava parado, esperando o próximo passo dela. Surpreendeu-se quando seus olhos foram tampados por alguma coisa escura.

– Hermione, o que você...

– Shiu, hoje você será meu! – a voz da mulher estava carregada de luxúria, e Severus desejou poder ver aquele brilho que ele sabia que estaria iluminando ainda mais os olhos castanhos de sua esposa.

– Eu já sou seu... – murmurou, sentindo que ela atava um nó ligeiramente apertado atrás de sua cabeça, com o que ele achava que fosse um pano preto.

A língua curiosa de Hermione traçou uma linha úmida pela curvatura do pescoço até a orelha direita de Severus, sentindo um arrepio involuntário tomar conta de seu esposo. Sorriu, mordendo levemente em seguida o lóbulo da orelha, sussurrando:

– Mas hoje será diferente, será ainda mais especial. – Hermione deixou suas mãos traçarem o tórax de Severus, descendo até o cós do calção de seda negra que ele usava. – Esse será o seu presente de dia dos namorados. – e então suas mãos encontraram o que ela tanto ansiava tocar, sentindo Severus reprimir um gemido surpreso.

* * *

Deitados em sua cama, Severus e Hermione aproveitavam a companhia um do outro. O quarto estava todo revirado, como se ali um ciclone tivesse passado. Severus ainda estava ofegante, mas não mais do que surpreso; jamais imaginaria que Hermione tinha um lado que gostava de dominar. Sorriu com a descoberta, sentindo sua esposa se aconchegar em seus braços um pouco mais.

Lentamente, Hermione subiu seu corpo para focalizar os olhos do marido. Quando conseguiu encontrar aquele poço profundo que era os olhos de Severus, entrelaçou os seus dedos com o dele. Selou aquele momento com um beijo calmo, voltando a se deitar em seguida, sem soltar os dedos de seu amado.

* * *

Chegou até aqui? Por que você não comenta? ^^


End file.
